The invention pertains to an animal waste handling device that can be used in an easy procedure and in a completely sanitary manner. Pet owners and other observers are quite familiar with city and other municipalities having ordinances that require pet owners, who take their pets for a walk, to pick up the pet's and the animal's droppings such as feces to keep the environment in a sanitary condition. This ordinance, including common sense, applies to public properties as well as private properties. With the increased public concern over sanitation and a cleaner environment many municipalities have required dog owners to clean up after their animals have defecated on public as well as private properties. Although this is most pleasant for the public, it leaves the dog owners with an extremely unpleasant task. Many scooping devices have been provided to keep a bag open while the feces are scraped or scooped therein. Various devices are known to accomplish the above noted mandate. It is known to use plastic gloves that are worn on the hand which simply are used to manually pick up the droppings and by inverting the glove or by stripping the glove off the hand to invert the same, the droppings can be disposed of in a sanitary manner. Others simply carry a small shovel and or a bucket or a similar container to accomplish the same task as noted above. Then there are more complicated devices which accomplish the pick up and disposal of animal droppings in a completely sanitary manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,082 describes a device which accomplishes the above noted task. The implement described in this patent consists of an electrometric band to automatically close over the mouth of a flexible wrapper which is operated by two side plates that will swing inwardly at their bottoms to thereby grab the flexible wrapper having the animal dropping contained therein and to thereafter dispose the same, all in a sanitary manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,537 shows a similar device. This patent discloses a device which also uses a pair of jaws that are pivotally attached at one end of a long handle. An elongated sleeve is connected to the jaws around the handle. When the jaws are locked in an open state, a bag clip engages the closed end of an ordinary thin plastic bag, while the open end of the bag is inverted over the edges of the jaws. To pick up the dog feces, the user positions the open bag over the waste, makes the jaws contact the ground, rotates the sleeve to unlock a sliding motion and moves the sleeve downward on the handle. This closes the jaws and encloses the waste within the bag to be disposed of at a later time and in a sanitary manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,322 discloses a waste pickup device consisting of an elongated tubular handle having an interior manipulator therein. At the end is a tubular casing. The interior handle can manipulate claws that can be retracted into the tubular casing. The claw consists of four claw elements that can receive a paper medium therein. The claw elements will pick up the feces and together with the paper is retracted to within the casing to thereby pick up the waste.